


Orientation Day

by siltscribe



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltscribe/pseuds/siltscribe
Summary: Who let Sid be in charge of new Council members' orientation?





	Orientation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sid again!
> 
> http://Romulus-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com

If you are the person who is supposed to be reading this, I’m your new manager Sid! And if you aren’t supposed to be reading this, expect to be visited by some large scary people shortly.

Welcome to the Rover Council! You’ve been selected from the best of the best out there and you should be proud of it! Sure, you’ll probably never see your old friends and family again, but here at the Rover Council we all are family! You’ll learn to love it soon enough. And if you don’t, we have ways to fix that!

Now, you probably just woke up in the basement of some dark building with this lightscreen in front of you. Don’t worry, that's how everyone arrives. In front of you should be an elevator. Take that and tell Cerberus you’re a new member. Don’t be too freaked out! I promise they only attack threats. Ask them to play some music! That song is a personal favorite of mine. Always remember that “Imdabes.”

You’ll arrive on the sixth floor. Here we have my office. Also my fellow boss Tina’s office but we all know I’m the cooler one. Feel free to stop by anytime and ask for a personal tour! Don’t vandalize the lobby, the big boss doesn’t like that. (I mean though if you do I won’t say it was you. Someone once drew a mustache on the Rover skull and it wasn’t fixed for weeks.)

The floor above you has all the supplies you’ll need and whatever you need to fix things. There’s a bunch of broken things around here that weren’t caused by Council shenanigans. The floor below you is where the fun happens! There’s the daycare but please don’t mess with it those kids can be the actual devil sometimes. The only other thing on that floor is Jason’s cafe! Tell him I sent you for a new member suprise! (That surprise might be a hammer in the face depending on how he feels about me.) 

Next floor has more offices and boring stuff. That’s where you’ll probably be working like the drone you are. No one really cares about those. What you should really care about is the break room! That’s where the propaganda is! If you aren’t caught up on it, let me know because I have so many copies to share. It’s always a good day when new propaganda shows up!

The last floor you’ll be able to go to is the amphitheater. That’s where the magic happens! There we debate on how to help Leah and the rest of the Rovers! It’s always a hot mess but we wouldn’t have it any other way.

Again, welcome to the Rover Council! Have fun and try not to kill Leah!


End file.
